Legend of Zelda: The Golden Goddesses
by rbrooks25
Summary: Sequel to Ocarina of Time: The Golden Goddesses have decided that it's time to destroy the pieces of the Tri-Force which will also destroy Hyrule and start over. Farore gives Link and Navi one chance to stop them by putting the Tri-Force back together but can they survive their most dangerous quest of their lives and save Hyrule once more?
1. Prologue

Link looked down at his arm that was holding the Master Sword and stood there stunned as he realized that he had finally won. Ganondorf, his longtime enemy laid dead at his feet. He pulled the sword from the large monster's snout and wiped the blood from it when Navi, the fairy flew up to him and began to dance around in excitement.

"You did it Link. You saved all of Hyrule." Navi said as she began to dance around him faster. The ground began to shake beneath them and Zelda ran towards link as the roof began to collapse beneath them. She leaped forward and Link caught her arm just before she fell through the new hole in the roof. They ran for the stairs of Ganon's fortress and began their descent when they came across two doors. One door led deeper into the fortress and the other continued down the stairs but had iron bars in front of it.

"Look out Princess." Link called out and grabbed Zelda's arm. He pulled her to him causing them both to stumble into the wall behind him as a large piece of the ceiling fell and slammed into the spot where she had just been standing.

"Thanks Link, hold on a moment. I can move those bars." Zelda began to cast a spell but Link interrupted her.

"No time for that now." Link used his gauntlets of power to knock down the door leading deeper into the fortress. They surprised two lizalfos that were looking to escape. The lizalfos were large reptilian creatures that were made humanoid by Ganon's magic. The lizalfos stood seven feet tall and wore plate mail breastplates and carried large swords.

"Link, watch out." Navi called out in alarm. Link turned to his right just in time to block a downward slash from one of the giant lizards, and stabbed with his sword. He felt the sword run through the creature as its blood covered his hand and forearm. He turned to deal with the other lizalfos but was surprised to see it flying through the air until he slammed into and through the door behind him. Link turned to Zelda and grinned when he saw her put her arms down as the glow from the spell began to fade from her.

"You should learn to watch your back Hero." Zelda winked at him as they ran out of the newly opened door.

"Why would I need to do that when I got you?" Link chuckled. They quickly made their way down the stairs and then out of the fortress's entrance. They ran across the glowing transparent bridge as it began to collapse. Zelda made it to the other side and turned back just as the bridge began to fall into the lave lake below.. Link leaped forward towards the edge of the cliff.

"LINK!" Zelda and Navi screamed simultaneously as they rushed back. They both looked over the edge for a moment as they desperately searched for him. Suddenly, one of Link's hands appeared over the edge of the chasm and gripped the ground as he began to pull himself up.

"Link, you're okay. I knew you would be." Navi said in a relieved tone.

"Nice job, Hero." Zelda said as she nodded approvingly.

"Nice enough to get a kiss?" Link asked with a wink as she helped him get to his feet. Zelda sighed.

"Well, I suppose you did save my life and my people." She said as she stepped closer to him. Suddenly, the ground shuddered and they heard a loud thud as the fortress finished collapsing. Link and Zelda leaped back as several pieces of the fortress flew from the center of it. Ganon rose from the center holding his two large swords and tried to take a step but fell back to the ground as Zelda cast a spell to hold the giant creature in place. "Now, Sages." She called out. Link and Navi stared in surprise as six bright lights surrounded Ganon. The green light disappeared and in its place Link's childhood friend and Sage of the Forest Saria appeared in its place.

"I missed you, Link. Never forget that I care for you." Saria said as a green light flew from her hands and struck Ganon. The red light disappeared next and in its place stood Darunia, the Goron leader and Sage of Fire.

"We will handle this from here Brother." Darunia said and added his fire magic. The blue light across from him vanished and in its place Princess Ruto appeared.

"Don't forget that I will always love you. Remember, don't tell my father." The Zora Princess said in what sounded to link as a heart broken tone. She joined her water magic with the others and looked at Link for only a moment before turning her attention back to Ganon. The purple light then disappeared and Impa the former Sheikah and Zelda's mentor appeared in its place.

"I'm proud of you Zelda. You've come so far since I saw you last." Impa said to Zelda before her shadow magic struck Ganon. "Thank you Hero for guiding her here." The orange light across from Impa was the next to disappear and in its place stood Nabooru.

"You really grew up to be a handsome young man. It's a shame that we couldn't have met before all of this…" Nabooru grinned and winked at him as she used her spirit magic to combine with the other elements that combined to cage Ganon. The bright white light disappeared last and Rauru the Sage of Light appeared next to Ganon.

"Now, the ritual is complete and we will cage this creature in the realm between worlds." Rauru said. "We were right to put our faith in you, Hero." Rauru smiled warmly at Link and then his magic joined the others and a bright white light began to emanate from Ganon and became so bright that Link and Zelda had to shield their eyes. When they uncovered their eyes they discovered that Ganon and the Sages had disappeared.

"It's nearly over Link. Now, we must return the Master Sword to its pedestal." Zelda advised. Link nodded.

"Once I return it then that will be goodbye." Link said as the thought occurred to him. They walked silently back towards the Temple of Time and back to the pedestal where Link had first drawn the sword. The three spiritual stones still hung suspended in mid-air above a marble slab carved with engravings that matched each of the pendants. They walked past the slab and entered the Master Sword's chamber and Link drew it. He took a deep breath and lifted the sword above his head.

"Link wait," Zelda said and he lowered the sword in surprise as she wrapped her arms around him. "A hero deserves to be rewarded." She leaned forward and kissed Link passionately. He stood there stunned for a moment and then relaxed as he began to kiss her back. She broke the kiss suddenly, but kept her arms around him. "We are destined to meet again." Zelda smiled at the confused look on Link's face. She backed up and smiled at him and he knew that he would always remember that smile as he returned the Master Sword into its pedestal.

…

"It's time for us to destroy the Tri-Force once and for all." Din, the golden goddess of fire said to her sisters as they watched over the world.

"There may be some wisdom in that." Nayru the golden goddess of wisdom added. "The Tri-Force broke apart and no matter what the young hero did too fix it the damage will never be repaired and it'll grow and soon be uncontrollable even by the Sages."

"If we destroy the Tri-Force it would destroy all life on both worlds. I can't believe that you are even considering that." Farore, the golden goddess of Courage argued. Watching Link and seeing his bravery and willingness to sacrifice himself to save the world from Ganon made her believe that Hyrule was worth trying to fix the Tri-Force and save both worlds.

"What do you suggest then?" Din asked curiously.

"I say we give the young hero the opportunity to save his world once more and piece together the Tri-Force once and for all." Farore said and Din shook her head.

"That will not work." Din said dismissively.

"I think it is worth a try actually." Nayru said after giving the matter some thought. "If he fails we can destroy this world and start again." She pointed out.

"Very well, contact the fairy that serves the boy. Tell her what is at stake and we shall see if your hero is as formidable as you believe him to be Farore." Din ordered. Farore nodded and she disappeared and in her place appeared a small green fairy that disappeared and then appeared inside the image of the world that the sisters had been watching over.


	2. Chapter 1: Back in the Past

Link stared at his surroundings in surprise after he stepped back from the pedestal that now, once more had the Master Sword embedded in it. The gleaming golden gauntlets were gone but on his left wrist he still wore the golden Goron bracelet. What surprised Link most was the appearance of Zelda standing on the pedestal next to him.

"I cannot believe that it is finally over." Zelda said, more to herself then to Link. "I spent so many years training for the battle that I don't think I remember how to live the life I had before all of this."

"I know what you mean." Link said as he sat down on the pedestal and stared towards the open entrance leading out of the Chamber of Time. "I'm not a Kokiri." Link admitted, and Zelda stared at him in surprise. "I'm a Hylian, the Great Deku Tree told me of my parentage before he passed."

"How did a Hylian get into the Kokiri forest?" Zelda asked curiously as she sat next to Link and reflexively reached for his hand before she pulled hers back.

"Well, from what the Great Deku Tree told me, there was a great war and my mother sought shelter in the woods." Link replied. "As she stumbled through the trees and nearly dropped her child to the ground the Great Deku Tree took pity on them both and guided her to him."

"You were the child." Zelda said as she began to understand. Link nodded, and he stood up to leave the Chamber when a thought occurred to him.

"How are you here?" Link asked as he turned back to face Zelda. "The sword transported me back and forward through time, but how did you come with me this time?"

"I didn't want to forget everything that happened, and I grabbed the end of the hilt just as you returned the sword to the pedestal." Zelda replied. "I should get back to the castle. I don't know how long I've been gone, and my father is probably looking for me." Zelda stopped next to Link and kissed him on the cheek. "I would very much like to see the Kokiri forest. If you're returning there, would you wait for me by the main gate until I get back?"

As Link and Zelda left the Chamber of Time, Link grabbed the spiritual stones and the door to the chamber slowly closed and Link studied the stones for a moment.

"What is it?" Zelda asked curiously. Link shook his head and opened his bag of holding before he placed the stones into it.

"It's nothing…except that, it seems like only yesterday that I earned these stones and now they are just shiny mementos." Link replied with a sigh as he walked to the entrance of the Temple of Time and as they stepped outside Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Time one last time causing the entrance to the temple to seal itself back up.

"I know… it's strange being back here." Zelda agreed as she hugged Link close to her and went to walk away when a thought occurred to her. "Link, I'll need the Ocarina back. I have to return it before someone realizes that it's missing." Link nodded and opened his back and took out both ocarinas before he handed the Ocarina of Time to Zelda.

"I'll wait for an hour by the gate, but then I'll head home." Link informed Zelda as she pocketed the ocarina before she walked quickly away and towards the castle. Link walked out of the alley and watched the kids in the marketplace chase several dogs around under the watchful eyes of their mothers. Navi was watching the activity in the market place as well when suddenly everyone froze and it became silent.

"Link, what's going on?" Navi asked as she looked around and when Link didn't respond Navi looked down at him and realized that he had been frozen in place as well. "Link, wake up." Navi said in a panicked tone as she flew up in down in front of his face.

"That won't do any good, little one." A strange female voice said from behind Navi. Navi turned quickly and was stunned to see a woman wearing a long flowing green gown smirking at her. The woman had bright green hair and eyes to match. The gown she wore clung to every curve on her willowy frame. The woman was in Navi's estimation very pale which caused her emerald-colored eyes to shine bright.

"Who…who are you?" Navi asked nervously as she landed on Link's shoulder.

"My name is Farore and we don't have much time." Farore said as she stepped closer to Navi. "I can see you have many questions, but that will have to wait."

"Why are you here?" Navi blurted out before she could stop herself.

"My sisters tire of the constant conflict and if I am being honest, I am tired of it as well." Farore said. "Ganondorf's cage will not last forever and there are other evil creatures that are building there forces." Farore sighed as she sat down on a bench near Link and waved for Navi to join her.

"Link will defeat them as he always has." Navi said confidently. Farore grinned at the fairy.

"I certainly hope so, little one." Farore said. "My sisters want these threats ended permanently. Either by Link's hands or ours." Navi nodded nervously. "Bring Link to the Kokiri Forest this time tomorrow afternoon." Farore ordered just as time resumed all around Navi.

"Wait, what's going on in the…" Navi began to ask but found that Farore was gone. Link watched Navi look around and wondered what she was looking for and was about to ask when a familiar voice interrupted his thought.

"Hello there, fairy boy." Link looked up and found himself looking directly into Malon's blue eyes.

"Hello Malon, is your father delivering milk again?" Link asked. "Oh no, do I need to go check on him?"

"It's very kind of you to offer Fairy boy, but no… My father will be meeting me here in a few minutes and then we will go up to the castle together." Malon said her grin widened. "There's father now." Malon said as she went to walk away. She turned her head to the right to look back at link before adding, "You should come by for a visit again, Epona has missed you since you left."

"I'll come by as soon as I can." Link replied as he watched Malon run up to her father. "At least she won't become Ingo's slave."

"Link, we have to go now. I have something to talk to you about." Navi said in an urgent tone as she floated in front of his eyes.

"We'll leave as soon as Zelda gets…" Link began and then he saw the Happy Mask salesman had hung up several new masks. "Let's go take a look at the Happy Mask shop." Link said as he began to walk that direction. Navi attempted to argue further but Link ignored her and walked into the shop.

The inside of the Happy Mask shop was just how Link remembered it with several different masks hanging on the wall. The only one that was missing was the Mask of Truth that Link still carried as a reward for selling the other masks. As Link looked at the masks a short man with brown hair and a very wide smile walked out from behind the counter.

"How has my best seller been? I've missed seeing you around here. Would you like to take a look at my newest masks?" The salesman asked. Link was about to say something but the salesman quickly interrupted. "These masks are very special and I can't wait for you to help me sell them."

"You know, you never told me your name." Link pointed out as he was being led to another part of the expanding shop.

"Didn't I…I suppose I may have forgotten to…how rude of me." The salesman stopped to think for a moment as if he was trying to think of what to say next. "Omen'ya… Yes, that's it… My name is Omen'ya." The salesman said triumphantly. "Here are my new masks." He exclaimed as he pulled a curtain aside and Link looked over the masks.

So, you have a Deku Scrub, a Goron, and a Zora ma… Wait, what kind of mask is that?" Link asked as he picked up a purple mask with very wide green eyes and the cheeks both had three spikes coming off of them.

"That's a special mask and it's not for sale." Omen'ya stated as he quickly took the mask from Link's hands and placed it back on the shelf.

"The other three are for sale, and I think you will like these masks because they have the power to transform the wearer into the creature displayed on the mask." Omen'ya stated excitedly. "You've been gone so long my friend. I thought I was going to have to sell these myself."

"Gone… what do you mean?" Link asked curiously. Omen'ya stared at him in surprise.

"Well, you haven't come around here in the last two years." Omen'ya pointed out. "I thought you'd look more grown up by now, but maybe that boyish charm is how you're able to sell my masks so well." Omen'ya said with a shrug.

"I thought Malon looked older but I thought it was just in my mind. If we've been gone that long then…I have to go find Zelda." Link thought as he turned towards the door. "I just realized there is something I need to do. I'll come back when I can to look into the masks." Link promised as he ran out of the shop and towards the other side of the marketplace before he headed down the path that led towards the castle. Link ran up to the castle gate and the guard held up his hand and stared at him.

"Halt, no one is allowed past this point besides those that are authorized by the King." The guard said, and Link cursed under his breath.

"I forgot that I need to sneak inside." Link thought as he went around the corner and waited for the guard to turn his attention towards something else. When the guard turned Link made a quick run for the vines that grew along the cliffside that led to the top of the gate that led to the castle. Checking one last time to make sure the guard wasn't looking, Link quickly climbed the vines and snuck on the cliffside towards the top of the Castle Gate. As he got to the top of the gate he looked over and saw that the guard had gone back to watching the road. Link took a deep breath and jumped off the top and landed with a grunt as he rolled forward and rose quickly to his feet. Link grinned as he saw the Great Fairy Fountain entrance he had gone into before to receive a power.

"What are we out here for?" Link heard one of the guards ask and he ducked down on the incline as he heard another guard step closer before the guard replied.

"I don't know, some threat against the kingdom. Seems that we're getting threats once a week now." The guard said miserably. Link took the opportunity to run behind the guards while they were distracted and made his way across the grounds until he reached another small cliffside with a stone wall that he could climb easily. When Link reached the top, he looked to the right and then sighed.

"I hope that guard doesn't turn around." Link said as a lone guard on the walkway below him had his back turned to Link. Link quickly leapt down and into the moat that was built around the castle. Link made sure to stay low as he quickly swam past all the guards, picking up a few rupees that the guards had thrown into the water. "Good Talon has been here." Link said as he noticed the crates of milk. Link quickly moved the crates, so they were stacked next to the drainage ditch that came from the castle grounds and then jumped towards it before he climbed through the small hole. The first guard he had to get past confirmed his fears.

"Did you here that the Princess has returned. She told the King she wasn't staying but you know his majesty. He didn't like that at all." The one guard said as he turned a corner and Link got behind a thick hedge as another guard that was patrolling began to come closer.

"What did the King do?" The guard asked.

"Apparently, the young girl is locked in her room until she comes to her senses." The first guard said with a laugh.

"I've got to get her out of there." Link thought as he waited for the best time to sneak past the guards.


End file.
